Munch's Oddysee
Munch's Oddysee is the third game made by Oddworld Inhabitants. It featured several new characters and locations. It was a launch title for Xbox (although was originally intended to be released on PlayStation 2), and Oddworld's first 3D title. On December 20th 2010, Munch's Oddysee was released along side Stranger's Wrath, Abe's Oddysee, and Abe's Exoddus in a package exclusive to Steam known as the OddBoxx. Plot A Gabbit named Munch is lonely and looking for someone to talk to. He calls in a Gabbit sound, and finally gets a reply. However, this is from a Scrab trap that mimicked the sound he made and he gets his foot caught in it looking for the "Gabbit". He then gets abducted by a silver Vykker airship known as Vykkers Labs to be expirimented on. While this is happening Abe is beginning an all new adventure and is told by The Almighty Raisin to go and save Munch. So Abe ventures to the Big Well so he can meet with Munch. Munch escapes from Vykkers Labs Abe at the Big Well and they have to go back, and meet with the Almighty Raisin. So they travel through the wilderness and Sloghuts while saving Scrubs and Fuzzles along the way. Endings Good Abe and Munch continue their plan to get the last can of Gabbiar. They possess Lulu to go to the Gabbiar auction, where Lulu wins the bidding costing three million Moolah (his entire fortune). Abe and Munch steal the can soon after. On the ship Abe and Munch talk with Abe saying,"When I leave a mean place like that... it blows up." (Pointing at Vyykers Labs). Irwin and Humphery say how stupid Lulu was, losing the spending all his Moolah, only to find a present of explosives. Vyykers Labs blows up revealing a moon with the resemblance of Munch's foot. Neutural Same as the good ending, but at the end the Shaman states that you left a lot of Mudokons behind and gives you an option of restarting from the beginning. Bad At the end of level 23, the experimented Fuzzles attack Abe and Munch, then shows Abe`s disembodied head mounted on a wall having the word "LOSER" under it. Humphery calls Lady Margret (Glukkon Queen) and says,"We can begin the transplant as soon as your available!" Munch, with his lungs stating "CUT HERE", shows how terrified he is. Irwin then presents very violent tools and the screen fades out hearing Munch whining over sounds produced by the tools. Special Endings Angelic Same as the good ending, but shows a bonus newspaper stating the Scrubs and Fuzzles are all gone, the economy is ruined, the Gluk Queen is on life support, and Lulu is blamed for Vyyker's destruction. The epilogue congratulates you saying you are a Hero and doesn't give you an option to save missing Scrubs, eggs, or Fuzzles. To get this, you must save all of the Scrubs, eggs, and Fuzzles. You must also let no one die (except enemies, Abe, and Munch). Black Same as the bad ending, but a bonus newspaper states that the industry is saved, the Gluk Queen gets new lungs (Munch's), the last can of Gabbiar is eaten, and the Mudokon eggs have hatched. The epilogue scolds you saying that you are evil, the Gabbits are extinct, and all Mudokons are slaves. To get the epilogue you must kill every single Mudokon (slave and native) and all Fuzzles, except in Fuzzle Testing (ten Fuzzles to open the door), and the Loading Dock (two Scrubs to open the door). Patches On April 18, 2011, Microsoft released a patch on Xbox 360 which repairs the backwards compatibility issues with Munch's Oddysee. The patch fixes the games prominent audio issues encountered while playing the game on the Xbox 360. Downloading the patch is currently available to all users with access to Xbox LIVE upon activation of the game. http://www.oddworld.com/?p=608 Remake In the 2011 GameCity Night event, Episode 2 Season 4 in Nottingham, It was confirmed by J.A.W and OWI that they were working on an HD remake of Munch's Oddysee alongside other Oddworld announcements. The remake will include remastered dialogue and improved character textures like the Stranger's Wrath remake. It is scheduled to release sometime in October 2011. Video fAJqBhvZ1x0 Trivia * Munch's Oddysee was originally going to be released for the PlayStation 2, with different level layouts, enemies, cutscenes, and areas, but was scrapped and put on the Xbox due to development problems. * Originally, a plot element involving Abe's biological mother was planned to be included in the game. However, due to time constraints as well as other possible reasons, the concept was cut from the game. Internal Links * Munch's Oddysee Cutscene Transcripts External Links * Munch's Oddysee on Wikipedia References Category:Games